Bad things and black blood
by Raven Lehnsherr
Summary: Eric à eût deux descendantes, Pam et Willa Mais voilà que Kirsten viens rejoindre lignée des Northman. Bébé vampire de son état, elle va découvrir que désobéir à son créateur peut être dangereux.


Kirsten marchait sous la pluie, la boue imprégnant ses rangers. Depuis que les vampires avaient annoncés leur existence, certaines personnes ne mettaient plus les pieds dehors, la nuit tombait. Le Tru Blood, c'était bien mais Kirsten trouvait cela sans saveur. La rue était éclairée par les magasins qui restaient ouverts pour les vampires, la nouvelle clientèle comme les commerçants l'appelaient. Kirsten s'avança vers le Fangtasia qui était éclairée, comme d'habitude. En rentrant à l'intérieur, l'odeur d'alcool lui monta rapidement à la tête. Elle continua d'avancez, puis se colla contre le bar. Tara hocha la tête avant de passez sa langue sur ses lèvres, faisant sortir ses crocs. Kirsten lui rendit son sourire puis partis vers une petite table et s'y assit. Un homme la regardait depuis qu'elle était rentrée, mais elle n'y prêtait pas attention. L'homme s'avança vers elle puis s'assit devant elle, en remettant ses cheveux bruns en place. Kirsten riva son regard sur lui, elle lécha ses crocs avant de sourire, ce qui ne parût pas effrayé l'homme qui lui rendit son sourire.

-Salut. T'est jolie,toi. Dit-il en souriant.

-Merci. Répondit-elle tout en regardant la clavicule de l'homme.

L'homme avança légèrement son visage de celui de Kirsten. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens, un rictus s'invita sur les lèvres de Kirsten. Il était si appétissant. Et il sentait bon, tellement bon. Son odeur était enivrante, était-il seulement humain ? Ses crocs sortirent sans qu'elle le veuille, l'homme recula légèrement, effrayé. Mais bon dieu, à quoi s'attendait-il ? Le pays des bisounours, peut-être ? Il partit en grognant et claqua la porte. Pam leva les yeux au ciel avant de faire un clin d'œil à Kirsten qui se leva de sa chaise. Des hommes armés rentrèrent à l'intérieur. Eric se leva d'un bond et se retrouva devant les hommes, Pam à sa droite. Kirsten se glissa à côté d'Eric.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda l'homme en montrant Kirsten du menton.

-Kirsten Enkyes, gardienne de l'Autorité. Progéniture du sheriff de la Cinquième Zone.

-Oh.

-Un problème ? Sourit-elle. Si vous remettez les pieds dans ce bar, vous allez vous retrouvez sans emploi très rapidement. Je n'ai pas l'habitude faire des menaces en l'air, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

-Oui madame.

Les hommes partirent sans demandez leur reste. Kirsten sourit largement avant de s'assoir sur le fauteuil d'Eric qui leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'assoir à une des tables. Son statut de gardienne de l'Autorité lui servait certaines fois. Ginger arriva en courant, puis elle eût un hoquet de surprise en voyant Kirsten qui se contenta de clignez des yeux. Le bar se remplissait peu à peu, les humains arrivaient en vagues et s'installaient. Eric lui fit signe d'approchez, elle se leva et se posta devant le viking qui en moins de deux secondes, l'assit sur ses genoux, il attrapa son menton et l'embrassa langoureusement, faisant tombez ses cheveux sur son visage. Eric enleva une mèche sur le visage de Kirsten et caressa son visage. Kirsten releva la tête vers les diverses affiches de cinéma vampirique qui étaient sur les murs et ne pût s'empêchez de sourire. Eric qui ne supportait pas qu'elle s'intéresse à autre chose que lui, attrapa fermement son visage entre ses deux doigts et l'embrassa en caressant ses cheveux. Elle entoura les hanches du viking avec ses jambes, ce dernier s'installa au fond de son fauteuil. Il glissa ses mains sous la chemise de Kirsten pour s'aventurez jusqu'à sa poitrine. Elle courba le dos, laissant ses cheveux frottait dans son dos. Un sourire victorieux aux lèvres, il glissa ses mains à l'intérieur du soutient-gorge de Kirsten qui grogna. Le viking grogna avant de partir jusqu'à chez lui en moins de dix minutes. Kirsten qui s'était accrochée à ses épaules, leva les yeux au ciel, la rapidité du viking l'étonnerait toujours.

_La nuit suivante._

Kirsten était assise sur un fauteuil dans un bar, elle se nourrissait d'un humain, elle aimait sentir le gout du sang qui coulait dans sa gorge. Elle lâcha l'homme qui partit et lécha les contours de ses lèvres. Kirsten se leva lentement et se dirigea vers le bar, le gérant se tourna et lui fit un clin d'œil.

Son smartphone vibra, elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de décrochez. Mais qui pouvait-bien l'appelez à cette heure-là ? Elle laissa échappez un grognement, tant-dis que le bruit venant de son interlocuteur amplifié, on aurait dit qu'on égorgeait un porc !

-Madame Enkyes ? demanda l'interlocuteur.

-Oui, Peter ? répondit Kirsten.

-Une personne est à votre domicile. Répondit le dénommé Peter.

-Taille ? Prénom ? demanda Kirsten.

-Un mètre quatre vingt dix, blond, yeux bleu. Répondit Peter.

Kirsten siffla avant de refermez son téléphone et de se rendre à son domicile. Elle fit signe à ses gardes de disparaître puis elle rentra à l'intérieur. Une silhouette semblait fixer un tableau. Elle s'avança jusqu'à la silhouette en question et posa ses mains sur les hanches du bel inconnu qui n'était pas tant un inconnu que ça. Elle releva la tête et soupira. Il était silencieux, le silence était morbide. Elle entendit le bruit des pas de ses gardes qui vadrouillaient autours de la demeure. Kirsten avança lentement tout en lâchant les hanches d'Eric. Ce dernier tourna la tête vers la porte, Kirsten était immobile et semblait attendre quelque chose. Eric se retourna et posa ses lèvres glacées sur les siennes. Kirsten lui rendit son baiser avant de se rendre au Fangtasia.

Tara, Pam et Bill se tournèrent en l'entendant arrivait. Tara se leva puis se posta devant elle. Kirsten la dévisagea avant de partir sur le côté, Tara la retint par le bras ce qui fit grognez Kirsten qui détestait qu'on l'empêche de bougez. Elle riva son regard glacé sur Tara qui n'avait pas bougée d'un pouce. Si elle ne la lâchait pas, elle allait payez.

-Tara ? Tu veux un susucre ? demanda Kirsten.

-Tu va m'écoutez un peu, mademoiselle je fais ce que je veux, d'accord ? Je n'ai vraiment rien contre toi, mais ton comportement m'exaspère. Qu'est ce que tu crois ? Que tout les gens vont tombez à genoux devant toi ? Siffla Tara.

-Lâche-moi. Gronda Kirsten.

-Pourquoi ? Parce que tu te crois supérieur à tout le monde ? demanda Tara.

Kirsten la fixa puis les deux vampires commencèrent à se poursuivre dans le bar. Kirsten allait la tuez, vraiment. Cette idiote ne savait même pas qui elle était, bon dieu ! Tara et Kirsten s'était postée sur des tables et se défiait du regard. Kirsten se retrouva plaquée contre le mur et giflait. Elle croisa le regard furieux de son créateur tant-dis que Tara était bloquée contre un autre mur, par Pam.

-Vous allez arrêtez de vous battre comme des enfants de cinq ans, d'accord ? dit froidement Eric.

-Oui. répondit Kirsten.

-Oui ? Je n'ai pas entendu. Siffla Eric.

-Oui maître. Souffla Kirsten.

Eric gifla Kirsten avant de la lâchez. Kirsten soupira avant de se dirigez vers Tara qui la regardait en grognant. Elle rentra ses crocs et tendit la main à Kirsten qui la serra. Saleté de Tara. Kirsten se déplaça lentement dans le bar, elle semblait réfléchir. Tara regarda Kirsten pendant qu'elle se servait une Tru Blood. Kirsten se retourna en buvant sa bouteille, ses yeux étaient fixées sur Tara. Tara se déplaça jusqu'à la réserve. Kirsten s'assit le bar tout en regardant les humains qui marchaient dans la rue. Des jolis dîners bien emballés. Elle suivit du regard une jeune femme d'environs vingt ans. Les Tru Blood c'est bien, mais ça ne vaudrait jamais un bon repas sur deux jambes. Un homme rentra à l'intérieur du bar, Kirsten fit un bond en arrière, Eric planta son regard dans celui de l'homme qui avait osé terrifiée sa progéniture. L'homme avança lentement vers Kirsten qui se retenait de tremblez. L'homme leva les yeux au ciel avant de sourire, Eric restait calme mais Pam voyait bien qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'être content. Il s'avança lentement vers Kirsten en tenant une bouteille de Tru Blood dans sa main.

-Kirsten. Sourit l'homme.

-Kylian. Répondit Kirsten.

-Je t'avais interdit de mettre les pieds dans ma zone, dit sèchement Eric en fixant l'homme.

-Sheriff. Répondit Kylian se courbant.

-Kylian, quel est le motif de ta visite ? demanda Kirsten.

-Oh oh, je n'ai pas le droit de rendre visite à mon ex-femme ?

-Dans ex-femme, il y'à le mot ex, Kylian. Répondit Kirsten.

Eric fixa l'homme qui tourna la tête vers lui, Nora ainsi que Sookie firent leur rentrée. Kylian se tourna vers Nora et lui fit un grand sourire, elle se contenta de lui rendre son sourire. Elle avança vers lui puis fit un signe de tête à son frère. Kylian se retourna vers Kirsten puis s'avança vers elle. L'ambiance était devenue électrique, personnes ne parlaient. Il caressa sa joue avant de partir. Nora apparût devant Kirsten et se courba.

-Kirsten. On à un petit problème.

-Nora. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Des Sanguinistes ont pris en otage des vampires, à première vue, ils font des expérimentations sur eux.

-Voyez-vous ça… Je vais m'en occupez personnellement. Répondit Kirsten.

Kirsten se déplaça jusqu'à un entrepôt, elle fronça les sourcils en arrivant devant. Des voitures étaient garées devant, les lampadaires étaient allumés. Elle se déplaça silencieusement. Il y'avais des traces de sang sur le sol. Elle releva la tête et recula en voyant une femme devant elle. Lorena. Elle resta silencieuse tout en regardant autours d'elle. Lorena ricana avant de s'approchez un peu plus de Kirsten qui restais de marbre, si elle voulait l'attaquez, elle n'aurait aucunes chances. Lorena n'avait pas l'air de vouloir la tuez, sauf si elle cachait bien son jeu. Elle n'aurait jamais dû venir seule.

-Kirsten. Tu fais quoi ? Tu essaye de contactez tes amies ? Ou ton créateur ?

-Tu ne sais même pas qui est mon créateur. Répliqua Kirsten en la fixant.

Lorena papillonna des yeux avant de rire. Kirsten devait trouvez un plan, pourquoi ne l'attaquait-elle pas ? Elle avait peur ? C'était comique. Lorena se déplaça silencieusement autours de Kirsten qui restait sur ses gardes. Lorena était peut-être rapide, mais elle pouvait aussi l'être. Bill lui avais souvent parlez de sa créatrice qui était sadique et sans scrupules. Quel plan machiavélique avait-elle encore préparée ? Les yeux de Kirsten ne lâchaient pas les déplacements de Lorena. Elle bondit sur Kirsten qui fût plus rapide qu'elle, elle bondit sur le côté en moins de deux secondes. Lorena la plaqua contre le sol et grogna, Kirsten lui cracha au visage avant se déplacez plus loin. Lorena hurla avant de fondre sur son adversaire qui ne lui donna pas une chance de l'attrapez. Kirsten se déplaça de quelques centimètres, elle était désormais cachée par l'obscurité. Lorena tourna la tête, Kirsten tel une faucheuse bondit sur elle et la fit tombez sur le sol, la rapidité du vampire étonna Kirsten qui se retrouva plaquée contre un mur. Kirsten sentit ses pieds quittaient lentement le sol, étouffée par la prise de son adversaire.

_Eric ! Hurla t-elle._

Lorena tourna la tête en sentant une autre présence. Une seconde d'inattention en trop, elle se retrouva plaquée contre un mur, les pieds dans le vide. Lorena siffla tel une vipère en reconnaissant Eric qui ria avant de plantez son regard glacé dans celui de la créatrice de Bill.

-Lorena. Je t'interdis de remettre les pieds dans ma zone, m'à-tu-bien compris ? Et, ne touche plus à un cheveu de ma progéniture. Dit calmement mais froidement Eric.

Il lâcha Lorena qui s'empressa de partir. Eric riva son regard sur Kirsten, il s'approcha lentement d'elle, la faisant reculez involontairement.

-Je peux savoir ce qui t'est passée par la tête pour défiez un vampire qui à cent fois ton âge ? hurla Eric.

-Je suis désolée, maître. Murmura Kirsten.

-Va au Fangtasia, ne t'enfuit pas, sous aucuns prétextes, suis-je bien clair ? Gronda Eric.

-Oui. murmura Kirsten avant de s'envolez.


End file.
